The present invention relates to a device for the advancement of bars, particularly narrow bars, in automatic loaders.
In conventional automatic loaders, shortcomings are observed which substantially consist in their excessive longitudinal bulk and in the difficulty in achieving the advancement of bars having a very small diameter, on the order of 1-2 mm.